i'll meet you there
by chryssa
Summary: "Terima kasih," dia berkata. Dan, obsidian itu memikatnya. AU. jean/mikasa.


snk © isayama hajime

i'll meet you there

* * *

Pertama kali Jean melihat sosok cantik itu ketika dia diminta mengantarkan pesanan ke meja nomor tujuh. Reiner sedang sibuk di meja kasir, sedangkan Morco sibuk di dapur. Christa dan Connie juga mengantarkan pesanan untuk para pelanggan lain—_coffe shop _tempatnya bekerja _part time _cukup ramai, sore itu. Hanya Jean yang tampak menganggur. Lalu, Sasha—_patissier _mereka—menyuruhnya mengantarkan _apple strudel _dan secangkir _cappuccino _kepada gadis berambut hitam sepajang punggung yang duduk membelakangi konter.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak kentara, ketika Jean meletakkan pesanannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Senyum itu—meskipun tipis—namun cukup manis. Meski pun tidak cukup hangat untuk mencairkan sorot dingin yang jelas meradiasi dari sepasang mata _obsidian _miliknya. Parasnya cantik—tanpa senyum sekalipun, namun tidak tampak seperti mayoritas orang-orang Eropa. Berdarah campuran Asia, Jean menduga.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Jean terpana. Hingga lupa membalas gurat senyum itu. Membungkuk kikuk, Jean buru-buru kembali ke konter_. _Tapi, Jean tidak benar-benar kembali. Sesekali retinanya mencuri pandang ke arah meja nomor tujuh, dari balik punggung para pelanggan lain. Bahkan ketika dia mengantarkan pesanan untuk pengunjung lain, diam-diam matanya masih melirik ke arah yang sama.

Pemuda Kirschtein itu belum pernah melihat pengunjung cantik itu, sebelumnya. Mungkin pelanggan baru, atau orang yang hanya sekadar lewat dan ingin mencoba _coffee shop _yang belum pernah dia kunjungi. Bisa jadi, gadis itu pernah datang sebelumnya, pada waktu di mana Jean tidak bekerja (_shift _kerjanya hanya tiga hari dalam satu minggu dan tujuh jam sehari, menyesuaikan jadwal kuliahnya.)

Gadis _oriental _itu menyesap tetes terakhir minumannya, membetulkan syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya, kemudian beranjak ke kasir (Jean ingin menggantikan tugas Reiner di balik mesin kasir, sekarang—siapa tahu dia beruntung) dan melangkah pergi bersama bel yang berkelontangan di atas pintu. Jean menghabiskan sepanjang hari itu untuk bertanya pada siapa pun rekan kerjanya soal pengunjung cantik barusan. Hanya saja tidak ada informasi yang berarti, tak seorang pun temannya tahu siapa dia. Hingga Christa tiba-tiba berkata, "Kalau aku tak salah ingat, dia pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya, bersama seorang laki-laki berambut gelap yang—sepertinya—seumuran dengannya."

Pernyataan Christa, mau tak mau, Jean bertanya-tanya seperti apa laki-laki yang minum kopi dengan si cantik itu dan apa hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu.

(Dan, Jean mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia memang benar-benar tertarik pada gadis oriental itu.)

Hari-hari berikutnya, pada setiap jam kerjanya, mata Jean tak pernah alpa mencari sosok cantik itu. Setiap lonceng dia atas pintu masuk berdentang, retinanya selalu melirik ke arah suara itu berasal. Berharap si gadis oriental itu muncul kembali, meski hanya untuk memesan segelas kopi untuk _take away _bukannya duduk berlama-lama di dalam _coffee shop _seperti waktu itu. Kalau dia beruntung, dia bisa berkenalan dengannya—minimal mengetahui namanya. Atau, untuk minum kopi bersama laki-laki yang disebutkan Christa, waktu itu. Jean tahu, dirinya tak akan suka menyaksikannya, tapi setidaknya dia bisa melihat gadis itu sekali lagi.

Sebelas hari berlalu, dan sosok cantik itu tak lagi muncul. Jean memutuskan menyerah.

-x-

Jean mungkin tidak diizinkan untuk menyerah—dia memang bukan tipikal yang mudah menyerah, sebenarnya.

Bisa dibilang kebetulan, atau entah apa. Enkounter kedua terjadi di tempat yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Jean. Di perpustakaan kecil di pinggiran kota, ketika Jean berniat mencari literatur untuk tugas kuliahnya, matanya menemukan sosok itu—si gadis oriental. Jean seratus persen yakin, matanya tidak membohonginya. Dia memang orang yang sama, meski penampilannya tampak sedikit lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya dan ada kantung mata yang samar-samar terlihat. Toh, dia tetap terlihat cantik, setidaknya di mata Jean.

Di ruang baca, gadis oriental itu bekerja di balik _notebook _nya—tampak serius dan tidak bisa diganggu. Nyaris menguasai satu meja yang cukup besar. Buku-buku yang terbuka terserak di hadapannya. Sesekali pandang matanya teralih pada buku, memahami deretan kata dan frasa yang tercetak di sana, sebelum jemarinya kembali menari dia atas _keyboard._

Merasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyapanya, Jean memutuskan mengawasinya dari balik rak buku. Kemudian, berpindah dua meja di hadapan si gadis ketika kakinya mulai terasa kesemutan. Tangannya memegang buku yang tidak terlalu tebal, hanya saja matanya melihat ke arah lain.

"Jean," suara itu halus, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jean tersentak—seperti ketahuan mencuri. Jean menoleh, dia melihat eksistensi Armin Arlert di sebelahnya.

"A-Armin? Sedang apa di sini?" pertanyaan bodoh, Jean. Seharusnya, kau tahu persis Armin bekerja _part time _di perpustakaan ini. Armin termasuk salah orang yang sering direpotkan Jean untuk mencari buku yang dia butuhkan. Tidak jarang Armin merekomendasikan buku lain yang relevan untuk menyelamatkan tugas-tugas Jean.

"Bekerja," tampaknya Armin tidak curiga. "Tidak biasanya kau berlama-lama di sini. Biasanya kau langsung pergi setelah mendapatkan buku yang kaubutuhkan."

Jean menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—salah tingkah. "Aku ... errr—ingin membacanya dulu."

"Tapi, kurasa, apa pun tujuanmu datang ke sini, sudah pasti bukan untuk membaca." Armin berkomentar datar, mata birunya memandang Jean heran. Sedetik kemudian Jean menyadari posisi buku di tangannya terbalik.

Jean urung menjawab. Mustahil dia mau terang-terangan mengakui kalau dia sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis yang bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Jangankan nama, bahkan mungkin gadis itu juga tidak menyadari eksistensinya. Beruntung, Armin tidak memperpanjang soal itu. Dia berkata tentang memberikan buku yang diminta seseorang, lalu beranjak pergi.

Perlu waktu sekian detik untuk Jean, sebelum dia menyadari Armin hanya bergerak sejauh dua meja di depannya. Ke arah satu meja yang tampaknya diklaim oleh gadis berambut hitam yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat atensinya.

"Mikasa, aku sudah menemukan buku yang kau butuhkan," didengarnya Armin berkata pelan—ini perpustakaan, ingat? Lalu, buku tebal bersampul cokelat usang itu berpindah tangan.

"Terima kasih, Armin," sang gadis menyahut.

Hari itu, Jean tahu, gadis itu bernama Mikasa.

-x-

Jean tidak membuang waktunya bertanya tentang Mikasa pada Armin. Dia tahu Armin cukup cerdas untuk membaca gelagatnya. Seorang Jean Kirschtein tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang gadis tak dikenal, terdengar seperti anomali. Biasanya para perempuan yang sibuk mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Jean sedang tidak ingin diintrogasi atau pun ditanyai. Lagi pula, dia tidak menyukai gadis itu (atau mungkin belum?) dia hanya menganggap gadis itu menarik. Jean sudah tahu namanya, dia juga tahu jika Mikasa adalah pengunjung frekuen di perpustakaan tempat Armin bekerja (dia sempat mengintip buku pengunjung sebelum pulang, hari itu.) Dia bisa mencoba keberuntungannya, dengan berkeliaran di perpustakaan kali lain.

Tidak sampai satu minggu setelah Jean menemukan namanya, Mikasa kembali muncul di _coffe shop_ tempatnya bekerja. Tepat ketika Jean baru saja menggantikan Berthold. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda—dia memotong rambut panjangnya, kali ini panjangnya hanya mencapai bahu. Jean agak kecewa, dia menyukai rambut hitam panjang Mikasa. Tapi, toh dia memang tidak pada tempatnya memprotes penampilan baru Mikasa. Siapa dia?

Reiner menyiku rusuknya, mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dan, pemuda Braun itu berbaik hati mengizinkan Jean mengambil alih tugasnya—mengantarkan pesanan ke meja nomor tujuh, tempat Mikasa tampak melamun sambil memandang hujan yang mengguyur kaca jendela.

Tidak ada basa-basi. Sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka, hanya _terima kasih _singkat dari Mikasa_._ Dan Jean masih sama pengecutnya untuk mengajaknya bicara lebih banyak. Hanya saja dia berhasil mencuri sedikit waktu untuk memandang Mikasa lebih lama dari jarak dekat. Ada yang berbeda dari Mikasa, selain rambutnya yang dipotong pendek, tapi Jean gagal menemukannya. Hanya dalam beberapa satuan waktu singkat, Mikasa, yang merasa diamati, bertanya padanya, "ada yang salah denganku?"

Jean menggeleng canggung. Lalu kembali ke konter dengan langkah pelan, melanjutkan kegiatannya mengamati Mikasa dari sana.

"Sebaiknya kau ajak dia bicara," Reiner menyarankan. Jean hanya menggeleng.

"Paling tidak, supaya dia tahu kalau kau memperhatikannya," Sasha menambahkan, dengan mulut terisi makanan—Jean sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Sasha yang seenaknya begini.

"Kuharap kau tidak bertingkah bodoh seperti _stalker _dengan menguntitnya setelah ini," Connie berceletuk asal, lalu lap meja yang semula berada di depan Jean melayang ke atas kepalanya. _Holly, _Jean bahkan tidak memikirkan penguntitan—atau hal apa pun yang dimaksud Connie.

Ketika Mikasa beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ke arah meja kasir, Jean buru-buru menempatkan dirinya di sana (tak ada seorang pun yang mau repot-repot menggantikannya, kau tahu.) Jean melontarkan senyum terbaiknya, sambil berkata _silakan kembali lagi_—hanya dia sendiri yang tahu seberapa besar harapannya tersirat dalam frasa itu.

Ketika Mikasa berbalik pergi—lagi, Jean menyadari, tatap mata _obsidian _itu sedikit berbeda.

-x-

Sore itu hujan mengguyur kaca-kaca jendela dan jalanan beraspal, ketika Jean Kirschtein baru saja memasuki _coffee shop _di mana dia bekerja di sela-sela waktu kuliahnya. Sambil mengeluh pelan tentang hujan, Jean memasuki ruangan khusus pegawai—untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Setidaknya, dia sudah berada di dalam _coffe shop_ ini, tidak perlu basah kuyup tersiram air hujan.

Senja itu sepi. Hanya ada satu dua pengunjung yang menghangatkan diri dengan cangkir-cangkir berisi kopi yang masih mengepul. Sebagian besar orang tentu saja lebih memilih berlindung di dalam rumah, dengan kondisi cuaca yang tidak bersahabat begini.

Jean melihatnya ketika dia membersihkan tumpahan kopi di meja nomor dua belas—berada paling dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalan raya. Mikasa berteduh di halte bus seberang jalan—tidak terlalu jelas, karena kaca jendela agak memburam karena hujan, tapi Jean cukup yakin dengan penglihatannya. Jean sempat mengiranya sedang menunggu bus, hanya saja ketika ada dua atau tiga bus yang berhenti di sana Mikasa tetap bergeming. (Kemudian dia sadar, hampir sepuluh menit dia mengelap meja yang sama dengan pandang mata yang tidak fokus.)

Jean tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terlintas dalam neuron-neuron _cerebrum_nya. Dia hanya berbalik, mengambil payungnya di loker, sebelum keluar dar bangunan itu. Mengabaikan seruan _kau mau kemana Jean _dan _kau bisa pergi nanti kalau hujan sudah reda _dari teman-temannya. Kakinya melangkah di antara genangan air yang tercetak di aspal, menyebrang jalan ke arah halte bus yang nyaris kosong. Hanya ada satu orang di sana.

Mikasa.

Berpenampilan seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya, dengan _jeans _panjang dan kemeja berwarna cerah—tidak ada mantel atau pun jaket. Dia pasti kedinginan, Jean menduga ketika dilihatnya bibir Mikasa memucat dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Menarik napas sambil mengakumulasi keberaniannya, Jean menegurnya, "Maaf ... kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa berteduh di dalam _coffee shop _kami."

Mikasa tidak menjawab. Memandang Jean dengan kristal onyxnya tajam sekaligus waspada, tampak menilai. Kemudian, _obsidian _itu melembut. Tampaknya dia mengenali Jean—lebih tepat jika disebut mengingat. Mikasa masih bergeming, Jean masih menunggu. Dan hujan masih saja merembes melalui awan kelabu, bersama embusan angin yang cukup kencang.

Kemudian, Jean sadar, senyumnya berkata _ya._

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, di bawah payung transparan yang tidak terlalu besar. Menyebrang jalan dengan hati-hati, berteman dengan rintik hujan dan desau angin.

"Aku Jean Kirschtein, salam kenal," Jean memperkenalkan diri—paling tidak supaya gadis itu tidak merasa asing dengan penolongnya.

"Aku Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman."

_[ ya, aku tahu namamu. ]_

Senyum lagi, dan Jean merasa wajahnya memanas.

Sepertinya dia akan memulai saran Reiner, mulai sekarang—mengajaknya bicara. Mungkin, ini bisa menjadi awal untuknya untuk mengenal Mikasa. Benar-benar mengenal, bukan hanya memandang dari balik konter. Mungkin, beberapa jam ke depan akan terisi bincang-bincang ringan dan cangkir-cangkir kopi yang mendingin.

Jean tersenyum diam-diam.

_[ kau menyadari eksistensiku, sekarang.]_

**fertiggestellt**

* * *

halo, ini postingan perdana saya di fandom ini sekaligus fic snk petama saya yang berhasil ditulis sampai selesai—enggak discontinue di tengah jalan. salam kenal semua, chryssa here. since it was my first, please be kind with me senpaaaiii~XD #dibuang well, seperti biasa (biasa di fandom-fandom saya yang lain, maksudnya) segala jenis apresiasi diterima dengan senang hati. terima kasih sudah membaca :)

_Depok, 22 September 2013._


End file.
